Je te retrouverai!
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: [OS] Gabriel et Shinigami sont un ange et un démon qui s'aiment, mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord et ils sont séparés. Heero recherche son démon et Duo recherche ce qui met son japonais en peine. Résumé à chier, allez lire c'est mieux.


**Je te retrouverai !**

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Les routes du paradis … nan Gundam Wing version ange et démon c'est tout.

**Genre : **des petits zozio à plumes blanches partout qui ont perdu la mémoire.

**Disclaimers : **_J'ai beau supplié, bah Heero et Duo ils veulent pas être à moi.  
Duo : une question, elle te vient d'où cette idée de fics la ?  
Syt : Bah d'un rêve que j'ai fait vendredi matin de la semaine dernière, je l'ai trouvé tellement bien que j'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'en faire un OS.  
Duo : Et ça te prend souvent ?  
Syt : bah la plupart de mes fics viennent de rêve, même le cross Yugi oh / Gundam Wing. Le seul truc que je me souvienne c'est Yug à bord d'un gundam.  
Heero : Kamisama, une taré à mettre à l'hospis.  
Syt : mais euh ! place au one shot !_

**Couple :** Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Zechs, Réléna/vous verrez, Gabriel/Shinigami, Acarnel/Azraël, Nataku/Zachariel, Adonis/Rhadamanthe

**  
Note :** un petit récap des noms de chacun.

Heero Yuy : Gabriel l'ange de la vie  
Duo Maxwell : Shinigami le démon de la mort  
Trowa Barton : Azraël  
Quatre Raberba Winner : Acarnel  
Wufei Chang : Nataku l'ange guerrier  
Zechs Merquise : Zachariel  
Réléna Peacecraft : Adonis l'ange pervers

**Je te retrouverai !**

Quelque part au paradis, un groupe d'ange bravait l'interdit qu'avait imposé Dieu. Ils avaient trouvé l'amour, certain auprès d'autre ange et un autre auprès d'un démon, celui de la mort. Gabriel et Shinigami s'aimaient d'un amour que rien ne pourrait séparer, les autres anges au courant de la relation entre les 2 êtres faisaient tous pour les cacher. Mais un jour Dieu fut au courant de ce qui se passait et renvoya tous les anges qui avaient désobéi, il leur effaça leur mémoire d'ange et les renvoyèrent sur Terre. Un ange réussit quand même à garder sa mémoire, et se promit de tout faire pour retrouver ses amis et de leur rendre leur propre mémoire. 2 êtres étaient brisés, ils ne voulaient pas être séparés, Gabriel fit une promesse à Shinigami avant de perdre sa mémoire.

Gabriel : Je te retrouverai, je t'en fais la promesse, même si ça doit me prendre une éternité je te retrouverai mon ange.  
Shinigami : Je t'attendrai alors, je t'attendrai même si je dois affronter Lucifer lui-même.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les 2 êtres furent séparés.

La Terre, 197 AC, la guerre est finie. Réléna a enfin réussi à rétablir la paix entre la planète mère et ses colonies. Les g-boys vivaient auprès de la princesse en compagnie de son frère Zechs Merquise, alias Milliardo Peacecraft. Quatre et Trowa vivaient le parfait bonheur ensemble, Wufei semblait avoir trouvé un certain équilibre avec Zechs, la princesse de Sank accumulait les aventures que se soient avec la gente masculine que féminine, seul Heero et Duo n'avaient pas trouvé la paix dans cette paix. (NdPetite Voix : C'est nul ton truc/ NdSyt : Tire-toi, tu gâches tout) Duo n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son ami, Heero semblait déprimer, et pourtant il passait son temps à chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Le natté trouvait souvent son homologue japonais devant une fenêtre à regarder le paysage ou assis sur une branche d'un arbre à scruter le ciel, comme s'il attendait un message ou un signe de ce dernier. Le japonais, lui ne pensais qu'à une seule chose depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, retrouver son démon. Ce fut durant un combat contre le pilote de l'Epyon, que le Wing Zéro montra quelque chose à son pilote, une image d'un ange et d'un démon s'aimant.

**FLASH BACK**

Heero s'était arrêté en plein combat pour comprendre ce que lui envoyait son gundam. Zechs de son côté savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, il attendait ce moment depuis tellement de temps, qu'il enclencha son système de communication pour parler avec le pilote du Wing.

Zechs : Un problème Heero ?  
Heero grognant: Aucun Merquise !  
Zechs : On ne dirait pas, on croirait que tu as vu quelque chose d'impossible.  
Heero hurlant: Ce n'est pas tes affaires Merquise !  
Zechs souriant: Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Gabriel, n'acceptant jamais l'aide des autres.  
Heero surpris : Comment m'as-tu appelé ?  
Zechs : Gabriel. C'était ton nom quand nous étions tous au paradis, Gabriel l'ange de la vie. Ça te rappelle quelques chose ?  
Heero : Je crois oui. Oui je me souviens, Shinigami, mon ange et Dieu qui a tout découvert. Mais comment sais-tu tous ça Zechs ?  
Zechs : Tout bonnement parce que même si j'ai été banni tout comme vous, j'ai réussi à garder ma mémoire intact. Tu te souviens peut être de moi, mon nom était Zachariel. (NdSyt : lire Zakariel)  
Heero : Vaguement, je me souviens plus de ton compagnon Nataku.  
Zechs : Je comprends, vous passiez votre temps à vous disputer à cause de Shinigami qui le narguait.  
Heero : Zachariel, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es avec OZ ?  
Zechs : Je vous cherche, je t'ai retrouvé toi ainsi que Adonis.  
Heero : Ce nymphomane qui passe son temps à draguer tous ce qui passe.  
Zechs : Oui :) Dire qu'il est l'espoir de la paix, vous êtes mal barré.  
Heero surprit: Adonis est Réléna !  
Zechs : Oui. On ferait mieux de sortir de nos armures si on veut continuer cette discussion, tu ne crois pas ?  
Heero : Oui.

Les 2 pilotes arrêtèrent leur machine et en descendirent. Une fois en bas, ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre, heureux de s'être retrouver.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce fut Wufei qui tira Heero de ses songes. L'ancien pilote du Wing regarda celui du Nataku avec une certaine nostalgie dans le regard. Le chinois comprenait le japonais, mais il désapprouvait sa méthode de recherche. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur âme sœur, mais l'ange de la vie recherchait toujours sa mort. Heero l'avait cherché partout pendant un an, mais sans résultat. Le pire de tous c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus à quoi ressemblait son démon et aucun autre de ses compagnons ne s'en souvenaient. Au bout d'un an, il avait arrêté ses recherches et était revenu les rejoindre au royaume de Sank, au moins là, il se sentait en paix. Quand tous ses compagnons étaient avec lui, il retrouvait une certaine paix, mais son ange de la mort lui manquait cruellement. Même celui qui c'était auto-proclamé Shinigami n'arrivait pas à combler ce trou. De son côté l'ancien pilote du Deatscythe, ressentait aussi ce vide. Le simple fait de voir celui qu'il aimait malheureux ne faisait qu'agrandir ce trou. Il aurait aimé voir un jour Heero sourire, même si ce sourire ne lui était pas adressé. Il voulait le voir heureux, mais cela devait être trop demandé. Une fois il avait parlé avec Quatre de ses sentiments pour le japonais, et le jeune arabe avait eu un regard désolé et peiné pour l'américain. Duo ne sut jamais pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait regardé ainsi. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi tous avaient décidé d'accepter la proposition de la reine de Sank, lui avait accepté pour rester avec Heero, mais plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait cette décision. Il avait envie de partir pour ne plus voir le visage d'Heero si triste. Le joker de la bande avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque, ses farces devenaient de plus en plus rare, mais personnes ne lui faisaient remarquer car ils comprenaient son problème. Ils comprenaient que le natté puisse être tombé amoureux du japonais, mais pour eux cet amour était sans espoir, car le seul être que l'ange de la vie pouvait aimer, c'était le démon de la mort, et Duo n'était pas ce démon, sinon il aurait retrouvé lui aussi sa mémoire en pilotant le Wing. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors chacun dans leur coin, 2 âmes se morfondaient de ne pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aime. Un jour, tous le monde se réunit autour de Gabriel, pour lui faire changer d'avis.

Quatre : Heero, tu devrais abandonner, si ça se trouve, il n'a pas été envoyé à la même époque que nous.  
Heero toujours tourné vers l'extérieur : Je le retrouverai Acarnel, je lui ai promis.

Trowa : Mais tu te fais mal à l'attendre comme ça, je suis sur qu'il serait heureux si tu refaisais ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero se tourna vers l'ancien pilote du HeavyArms et lui lança son regard qui tue le plus mauvais, regard qu'il n'avait fait que 2 fois, le jour de sa rencontre avec Shinigami et Duo avait eu droit un jour à ce regard.

Heero furieux : Jamais ! Tu m'entends Azraël ! (NdSyt : je sais on se croirait dans les schroumpfs, mais c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit/ NdPetite Voix : je croyais que c'était un démon qui pervertissait Moon / NdSyt : c'est un autre celui la) Jamais je n'oublierai Shinigami, il est le seul que j'aime et que je n'aimerai jamais !  
Zechs : Heero calme-toi ! Si Duo t'entendait, il ferait une attaque, il se ne sait rien sur nous.

Justement Duo se trouvait derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. Alors son amour pour le japonais était vain, en plus, ceux qu'il croyait ses amis n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient paraître. Cette dernière nouvelle fut celle qui confirma Duo dans sa décision, il ne pouvait plus rester ici, il n'avait en commun avec ses compagnons que la guerre, eux semblaient avoir autre chose. Il ne voulait pas savoir quoi, mais cela lui brisa le cœur de savoir celui qu'il aimait ne l'aimerait jamais. Il retourna doucement à sa chambre et fit ses valises , ce qui résumaient en un seul sac de vêtement, il n'avait jamais rien eu qui lui appartenait vraiment à part sa croix qu'il avait toujours gardée sur lui, le seul souvenir de ses parents. Solo lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé avec.(NdSyt : je sais c'est sœur Helen qui lui donne en temps normal) Duo écrivit 2 lettres, une pour Heero et l'autre pour les autres, il déposa celle de Heero sur le lit de celui ci et l'autre dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa ou plutôt Acarnel et Azraël. Il laissa aussi sa croix à Heero et parti du palais. Le soir, personne ne fut surpris de ne pas voir l'américain au repas, il arrivait que ce dernier ne veuille pas manger, occupé dans ses activités. Quand il alla se coucher, Heero trouva la lettre et la croix sur son lit. Il s'assit sur ce dernier et commença la lettre.

_Heero,_

_Ne me cherche pas, je suis parti. J'ai entendu votre conversation de tout à l'heure, j'en suis désolé. Je ne fais pas parti du même monde que vous. Quelques chose semble vous lier entre vous et moi j'en suis exclu. J'espère que tu trouveras la personne que tu aimes Heero, tu le mérite. La seule chose qui me peine, c'est de ne pas être cette personne, car je t'aime Heero._

_Adieu Duo Maxwell.  
P.S. je te laisse ma croix pour que tu gardes un souvenir du seul être qui ne faisait pas vraiment parti de votre groupe._

A la fin de la lecture de la lettre, Heero courra vers la chambre de Duo et put constater que ce dernier était vraiment parti. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, jamais personne n'avait été invité par son propriétaire à y entrer, et donc personne ne savait ce que faisait Duo de ses moments de solitude. Heero put contempler des tableaux magnifiques sur le paradis mais aussi l'enfer. Peut de temps après Quatre arriva à la suite de Heero.

Quatre : Il est vraiment parti ?  
Heero : C'est mieux comme ça.

Le Japonais retourna dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de vide encore plus grand qu'avant. Quatre s'effondra dans la chambre de Duo, il avait lu la lettre de celui qui le prenait pour son meilleur ami.

_Quatre,_

_Tu diras aux autres que je suis parti, je ne peux plus vivre auprès de Heero sachant qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, cela m'est insupportable. Je voudrais que tu dises à tout le monde qu'ils ont une place importante dans mon cœur mais je ne peux rester dans un lieu où je ne suis pas à ma place. Vous me cachez quelques chose, je le sais, je vous ai entendu en parler. Je ne vous en veux pas. Comme je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir dit que je n'avais aucune chance avec Heero. J'ai été heureux d'avoir été ton ami. Ne cherche pas à savoir où je suis, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'espère un jour trouver le courage d'oublier Heero, je l'aime et je crois que rien ne pourra me faire oublier mon amour pour lui._

_Adieu, vivez tous heureux, et aide Heero comme tu peux._

_Duo Maxwell_

Heero était de nouveau dans sa chambre, il avait mis la croix de Duo à son cou, et passait machinalement la main dessus. Jamais sa chambre ne lui avait paru aussi vide, il sortit pour se changer les idées. Il alla vers le jardin et monta dans un arbre pour regarder les étoiles.

Heero la tête vers les étoiles : Où es-tu Tenshi ? Je sais que je t'ai fais une promesse, mais tu me manques, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je t'en prit fait moi un signe que je ne perde pas espoir.

Heero versa une seule larme qui s'écrasa à terre. Ne voyant aucun signe, il repartit vers le palais, mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant celle de Duo. Il y entra de nouveau. La chambre dégageait un sentiment de paix mais aussi de peur. La paix que la guerre était finie, mais la peur d'être rejeté. Duo se sentait rejeté par eux, mais Heero n'avait jamais voulu le rejeter, au contraire, il aimait bien le natté malgré toute ses bêtises. Il prit le temps de regarder les tableaux. Il ne savait pas que l'américain aimait l'art, mais en faisant attention, il vit que la signature des tableaux ne lui était pas inconnu, ils étaient tous signé ''D.M. Shinigami''. Il comprit que c'était Duo lui même qui avait fait ces tableaux.

Heero : Voilà ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. On se croirait revenu là haut. C'est magnifique.

Il put remarquer que tous les tableaux avaient un point commun, il y avait toujours au moins 2 êtres, soient c'étaient un couple qui s'aimaient, soit un groupe ensemble qui s'amusait. Il put voir que c'était tous des anges, mais par moment un démon étaient parmi eux, seul les tableaux représentant l'enfer avait un seul personnage, toujours le même, un démon. Quand il regarda enfin le tableaux au dessus du lit du natté, il faillir faire une syncope. C'étaient eux tel qu'il étaient maintenant mais au paradis avec des ailes angéliques pour tous , sauf pour Duo qui avaient des ailes démoniaque. Quatre se trouvait dans les bras de Trowa, Wufei dans ceux de Zechs, Réléna embêtait un peu Heero qui se trouvait dans les bras de Duo qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Heero n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Duo, il aurait pourtant aimé le voir ainsi, il n'en était que plus beau. Il porta sa main à la croix sans y faire attention. Ne voulant pas regagné sa chambre, Heero se coucha dans le lit de Duo, et s'endormi. Son sentiment de vide s'était un peu calmé, mais il restait quand même plus grand depuis le départ de Duo. Comme lui avait demandé Duo, Heero ne fit rien pour le retrouver, mais ses compagnons le trouvèrent encore plus déprimé depuis le départ du luron de service. Plus rien n'intéressait le japonais, il passait son temps dans la chambre de Duo à admirer les tableaux qu'il avait peint. Ses préférés étaient celui au dessus du lit et ceux où le couple de l'ange et du démon étaient seul. Sentant que l'américain aurait été heureux dans un certain sens si certain tableau intégrait la chambre des couples existants, il mit un tableaux, dans la chambre de Zechs et Wufei qui représentait un ange guerrier avec un autre plus sage au bord d'un lac, un autre dans celle de Trowa et Quatre qui représentait 2 musiciens qui jouaient ensemble et enfin un dernier dans celui de Réléna qui représentait un ange entouré de diverse créature qui essayait de le séduire. Le soir quand chacun entra dans sa chambre, ils furent surpris de voir les tableaux. Ils avaient tous l'impression de revoir une scène de leur vie d'avant la haut. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ils se posaient la question de savoir qui avaient pu mettre ces tableaux magnifiques dans les chambres. Ce fut Heero qui donna la réponse malgré que la question n'ait pas été posé.

Heero : Les tableaux vous plaisent ?  
Réléna : Beaucoup, mais qui les as fait ?  
Heero : Duo. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, il peignait. Est ce que ça vous dérangerait si j'en mettais un tableau dans le salon ?  
Zechs : Pas du tout.

Heero sorti de table et alla chercher le tableau au dessus du lit de Duo et l'accrocha dans la salon. Tous le monde fut sous le choc de la peinture.

Wufei : C'est Duo qui a fait ça ?  
Heero : Oui. C'est magnifique ne ?  
Quatre : Mais pourquoi Duo s'est-il peint en démon ?  
Heero avec un regard tendre vers le tableau: Ce n'est pas lui qui disait être un démon. Je crois qu'il s'est toujours vu ainsi, un démon défiant la mort.

Tous le monde fut le choc des paroles de Heero, et surtout de la douceur avec laquelle il les disait. Ils n'avaient plus entendu parler l'ange de la vie ainsi depuis très longtemps. Heero retourna dans sa chambre ou plutôt celle de Duo, mais depuis le départ de l'américain, il en avait fait sienne. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se sentait mieux dans cette pièce.

De son côté, Duo ne savait pas où aller, plus il s'éloignait du japonais qu'il aimait, plus il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas quitter Heero, mais l'aimer sans retour lui aurait fait trop mal. Il se dirigeait de plus en plus vers le nord, espérant que le froid du pôle glacerait son cœur et lui ferai oublier son amour. Pour ne pas être reconnu, il avait enlevé sa tresse et laissait ses cheveux libres de tout mouvement. Toutes les personnes qui le croisaient, se retournaient croyant être devant un ange descendu du ciel, mais Duo n'en avait cure, la seule personne qu'il voulait, était à jamais hors porter de ses mains. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait et peignait. C'était souvent des paysages de mort, l'enfer avec un démon qui faisait tout pour en sortir et retrouver son ange. Seul ces images redonnaient un peu de gaieté à Duo. Il aurait tant aimé être cet être noir et pourtant plein d'amour. Le couple qu'il formait avec l'ange était si beau. Ils étaient si différent l'un de l'autre que cela ne les rendaient que plus complémentaire ensemble, la vie et la mort, la lumière et les ténèbres. Duo se demandait parfois ce que les autres faisaient. Heero devait sûrement être encore dans ses pensées, Wufei s'entraînait au sabre, Zechs aidait sa sœur à diriger le royaume, Quatre et Trowa devait sûrement faire de la musique ensemble. Ils lui manquaient tous, mais il n'avait pas le courage de retourner la bas. Il ne prit contact avec personne en rapport avec son passé de la guerre, il partait à l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus, la où il faisait froid et où il serait seul.

Au palais, tout le monde s'inquiétait qu'Heero ne fasse rien pour retrouver Duo. Ils savaient tous la place que le japonais avait dans le cœur de l'américain, mais depuis peu, ils se demandaient si l'américain n'avait pas une tel place aussi dans le cœur de l'ange. Réléna alla voir un soir Heero dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir le reste des tableaux, surtout ceux où on l'on voyait l'ange et le démon.

Réléna : Heero, ça va ?  
Heero : Hn.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son ami qui était allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la tête.

Réléna : Il te manque ?  
Heero : Bien sûr, qu'il me manque.  
Réléna : Je te parle de Duo.  
Heero : Non, il me manque pas.

Il se tourna pour ne pas voir le visage de Réléna, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais le joker lui manquait énormément. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû même.

Réléna : Ces tableaux sont magnifiques. J'ai du mal à croire que Duo ait pu les peindre. On dirait presque qu'il était avec nous la haut.  
Heero : C'est impossible, il n'est pas l'un des notre. Sinon il aurait lui aussi retrouvé sa mémoire en pilotant Wing.  
Réléna en s'approchant d'un tableau où l'on ne voyait que le démon : C'est bizarre mais ce démon me rappel vaguement quelques chose, pas toi ?  
Heero : Si, il doit te rappeler Duo, ils ont les mêmes yeux améthyste. Sauf que dans ceux la on voit une envie de vivre et d'amour, alors que dans ceux de Duo, il n'y avait que peine et souffrance.  
Réléna : Tu t'entend parler Heero. C'est la première fois que tu remarques les émotions chez les autres. Alors pourquoi justement chez Duo ?  
Heero hurlant: Il est parti, il ne veut plus nous voir, me voir en particulier.  
Réléna lui faisant face: Pourquoi ?  
Heero : Adonis, il m'aimait, mais moi je ne peux l'aimer en retour, c'est Shin que je veux et personne d'autre.  
Réléna : Et si c'était lui, ton démon.  
Heero : Je te l'ai dit c'est impossible.  
Réléna : Mais ces tableaux, son surnom, sa croix. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
Heero : Je ne sais Adonis. Et même si c'est lui, pourquoi ne s'en souvient-il pas ?  
Réléna : Et si c'était toi qui bloquait sa mémoire.  
Heero : Comment ?  
Réléna : Je ne sais pas, mais ces tableaux sont trop réalistes pour n'être sorti que de son imagination. Regarde celui la, on dirait la fois où Shinigami avait arrosé Nataku alors qu'il faisait son entraînement. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous faire démasquer ce jour la.  
Heero : C'est vrai, je suis intervenu, avant que Nataku décide de lui coupé quelque mèches de cheveux. Il était vraiment furieux, heureusement que Zachariel est venu aussi, sinon je crois que je l'aurai tué le pauvre.  
Réléna : L'ange de la vie qui tue, c'est un comble.  
Heero : Oui :). Mais depuis son arrivé là haut, beaucoup de chose ont changé, en bien je trouve.  
Réléna : Quand il était avec nous, on se sentait libre d'être nous mêmes.  
Heero : Surtout toi, tu pouvais allègrement aller draguer les archanges.  
Réléna : Hé c'est pas ma faute s'ils sont bien foutus, il en avait un que j'aurai bien déchu mais bon, il a jamais voulu.  
Heero : Lequel ? oô  
Réléna : Rhadamanthe. (NdDark Polaris : t'as pas le droit / NdSyt : m'en fout)

Heero : T'avais vraiment pas choisi le plus moche.  
Réléna : Hé, j'avais une réputation quand même. :)

Heero : J'aimerai bien savoir comment, on a fait pour être découvert. Avec toutes les disputes qu'il y a eu, on a jamais eu de problèmes et le jour où on est pour une fois tous réuni et tranquille, tout disparaît.  
Réléna : Je ne sais pas. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
Heero : Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Réléna : Je te laisse y réfléchir alors.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant le japonais encore plus perplexe sur ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait plus s'il devait écouter Duo et ne pas le rechercher ou tenir sa promesse à Shinigami de le retrouver. Rien ne prouvais que Duo et lui ne fassent qu'un. Une partie d'Heero espérait que ça soit le cas, mais une autre lui disait que le natté ne pouvait être son âme sœur, ce n'était pas logique.

Shinigami : Il n'y a pas de logique dans l'amour Gabriel, je t'aime et c'est le plus important.

C'était la phrase que lui avait dit le démon juste avant de l'embrasser. Ce jour là, Gabriel avait vraiment eu la sensation de vivre, être au près du démon était tous ce qu'il demandait. Mais est-ce que Duo accepterait le fait de ne pas être un être humain normal, et même s'il n'était pas Shinigami, accepterait-il de vivre au milieu d'êtres qui étaient des anges autrefois. Heero secoua la tête, non il n'aimait pas Duo, pas ainsi, c'était juste un camarade, un ami, un frère. Il ne voyait pas le natté de la même façon qu'il voyait le démon. Il s'approcha d'un tableau où on voyait un démon enchaîné en enfer, son regard améthyste aurait pu brûler quiconque tellement il semblait enflammé. Cette flamme que Gabriel voyait toujours dans les yeux de Shinigami quand il le regardait lui, cette flamme qu'il voulait garder car elle le réchauffait.

Heero : Je suis perdu Tenshi, aide moi à y voir clair dans tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se rappelle de ton visage ? Je te cherche mais je ne te trouve pas. Es-tu Duo comme Réléna le prétend ou dois-je encore chercher ailleurs ? N'es-tu pas encore avec nous ou as-tu déjà vécu ta vie comme le pense Quatre ? Je me pose tellement de question, mais je n'ai rien pour y répondre.

Pendant ses réflexions, Heero ne fit pas attention à sa main qui caressait la croix d'argent. Il avait tellement plongé dans le regard du démon qu'il ne vit pas la croix qui ornait le cou de l'être noir. La même croix qu'il portait, celle la même que Gabriel avait donné à Shinigami pour lui prouver son amour. En faisant ce geste, il prouvait qu'il confiait son âme au démon. Shinigami ne pouvait pas avoir plus belle preuve d'amour. En échange, le démon lui avait remis son œil droit que l'ange portait en boucle d'oreille.(NdBenoit : t'aurai pas trop lu « Wish » toi / NdSyt : désolé mais ce mangas est géniale même si je fais la fontaine pour le dernier vol à chaque fois, c'est un Clamp. Donc c'est normal qu'il soit génial) Celle-ci avait disparut quand ils avaient été punis. Heero se surprenait parfois à vouloir tirer sur son oreille, mais ne trouvais rien à cet emplacement. Il sorti de sa contemplation du tableau et alla en voir un autre. Il eut enfin le signe qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ne voyait-il ce tableau que maintenant. Dessus on pouvait voir le couple ange/démon s'échanger leurs gages d'amour. Cette fois ci, le japonais fit la correspondance entre la croix du tableau et celle qu'il portait, c'était la même. Il retira la croix qu'il portait et vit l'inscription qui était dessus. _Que mon amour pour toi ne te quitte jamais._ L'ange de la vie tomba à terre, son démon avait toujours été près de lui, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Tous les signes qu'il avait demandé, il les avait reçus mais il n'avait pas été capable de les comprendre. Il était beau le soldat parfait, l'ange de la vie, il n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître son amour alors qu'il était devant lui. Il y en a un qui devait bien rire là haut. Heero se releva et parti vers sa chambre, pour se mettre sur le seul outil maintenant qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa moitié, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre et de mourir. Pendant plus d'un mois, le japonais était scotché à son laptop, et rien ne pouvait lui en faire partir. Un mois qu'il ne mangeait plus, ni ne dormait. Les autres inquiet pour lui, lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait mais jamais il ne répondait, trop concentré sur sa tache pour les entendre. Alors ils le laissèrent tranquille, jusqu'au jour où un cri de désespoir fut poussé par le japonais. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils purent constater le pire, Heero écroulé et en pleure devant une image qui était sur son lap top. Une image de Duo prit dans la glace. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas lui, il ne pouvait pas le quitter alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Quelqu'un devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour lui jouer de si mauvais tour. Quatre entra dans la pièce et tira Heero de son accaparement.

Quatre : Heero ?  
Heero en pleure : Il était devant mes yeux et je l'ai pas reconnu, et maintenant c'est finis il est mort, mon ange a été vaincu par la mort. Je l'ai perdu, définitivement cette fois.  
Zechs : Comment ?  
Heero en pleure et montrant sa croix : C'est celle que je lui avait donné, c'est pour ça qu'il se ne souvenait de rien, ma croix le bloquait. Et maintenant je pourrai plus le voir. DUO !

Il s'effondra en pleure dans les bras de Quatre. Il était brisé, par sa faute il venait de perdre le seul être qu'il aimait.

OWARI…… _je blague vous y avez cru hein ?  
Benoit : alors met la suite, parce que c'est pas drôle !  
Duo : veut mon Hee-chan moi !  
Syt : voilà la suite, vous êtes pas drôle, peut même plus rigoler moi._

Quatre attendit que Heero se calme pour l'aider à se coucher, une fois cela fait, il rejoignit les autres au salon. Ils étaient tous regroupés devant le pc de Heero que Réléna avait pris. L'image montrait clairement Duo les cheveux détachés prit dans la glace. Alors Shinigami avait toujours été avec eux, comme Réléna l'avait dit à Heero, ils avaient eu tous les signes devant eux, mais personnes n'avaient su les voir. Seul le faite que Duo n'avait pas recouvert sa mémoire en pilotant Wing Zéro leur avait suffit de preuve pour croire que celui qui se faisait passer pour le dieu de la mort, n'était celui qu'ils avaient connu. Réléna prit la décision de faire rapatrier le corps de leur ami au royaume, au moins ainsi, Heero pourrait se reposer sur sa tombe. Le temps que le corps de Duo revienne à Sank, Heero ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Quand il arriva, tout le monde fut surprit de voir un cercueil de glace, d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, il avait été impossible de sortir le corps de la glace. Alors on avait fait en sorte que la glace ressemble à un cercueil. Zechs alla chercher Heero une fois tout le personnel parti pour qu'il puisse venir se recueillir devant le cercueil. Mais il refusa. Personne n'essaya de le convaincre, le japonais pouvait être très têtu quand il le voulait. La nuit tombé, une ombre se faufila vers le cercueil de glace, et porta une main sur l'endroit où l'on pouvait toucher le cœur si la glace n'était pas présente. Bizarrement sous la paume de la main de l'ombre, la glace fondait et la personne put atteindre le cœur de son aimé.

Heero : Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé à temps, maintenant nous sommes séparer à jamais.

Voulant toucher la joue de Duo, la main d'Heero se dirigea vers son visage et la glace continuait de fondre. Maintenant la glace fondait de partout. Quand Heero posa sa main sur la joue de l'américain, il put sentir le corps de Duo chaud et non froid comme il le pensait. Après une douce caresse sur le visage de porcelaine, Heero put entrevoir des yeux violets qui s'éveillaient. Le nippon fit un tendre sourire à son aimé.

Heero d'une voix tendre: Bienvenu parmi les vivants Duo.  
Duo surpris : Qui êtes-vous ?

OWARI …  
_Duo : une fois ça passe, 2 fois, c'est lourd là !  
Syt : bon ok voilà la fin, promis c'est la dernière fois  
Dark Polaris : il y a intérêt parce que c'est gonflant ton truc !_

Heero paniquait intérieurement, il n'aurai jamais pensé que Duo puisse perdre la mémoire, pas encore. Duo de son côté se demandait qui était cet étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas. (NdPetite Voix : c'est logique / NdSyt : je t'ai dit de dégager toi il me semble, la prochaine fois ta droit à un coup de Shini bien placé) Mais la main posée sur sa joue lui faisait du bien, elle le rassurait. Il reposa sa question pour savoir où il était et qui était la personne qui le rassurait rien qu'en ayant sa main sur joue.

Duo : Qui êtes vous ? Où je suis ? Et qui je suis ?  
Heero avec un calme vu que de l'extérieur : Je suis Heero Yuy, tu es au palais du royaume de Sank chez toi, chez nous et tu es Duo Maxwell, notre ami.  
Duo : Et comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce bloc de glace ?  
Heero : Ca c'est une longue histoire que je ne peux pas te raconter tout de suite. Je ferai mieux de te raccompagner à ta chambre que tu puisses dormir.  
Duo : Merci.

Le japonais ne répondit pas, mais aida son homologue à se lever. Essayant de tenir sur ses jambes, Duo tomba légèrement en avant mais Heero le rattrapa juste avant et le prit dans ses bras telle une mariée à sa noce. L'américain calla aussitôt sa tête contre son cou et soupira de bien être, les bras autour de même cou d'Heero. Ce dernier serait devenu rouge si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique de son point de vue. Il porta Duo dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit, mais l'ancien natté (NdSyt : bah vi il a toujours les cheveux détaché lui :) ) n'étant pas cet avis, lui demanda par une simple pression sur son bras de bien vouloir rester avec lui pour la nuit. Demande qu'Heero ne refusa pas et se mit dans le lit pour réconforter de son mieux le démon de la mort. Une fois installé, Duo se mit directement contre le japonais comme si c'était naturel. Heero passa une main autour de la fine taille de son compagnon et ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt se sentant à l'abri et protéger de tout. Heero lui se posait des questions. Il était devenu attentionné envers l'américain dès qu'il sut qu'il était son démon, n'aimait il pas Duo pour ce qu'il était, et l'aimait il seulement parce qu'il était son amour perdu. Il ne savait plus, mais la présence de Duo lui faisait du bien, enfin il se sentait entier. Le trou qui l'habitait était pratiquement refermé maintenant qu'il tenait Duo dans ses bras, mais il restait présent sachant qu'il avait tout oublié, même de sa vie de pilote. Cela brisa un peu le japonais de ne plus faire partie du tout du monde de Duo. Il s'endormit protégeant de son mieux le fragile natté de ses bras. Le lendemain, Quatre voulu allez voir son meilleur ami, mais fut surpris et affolé de ne pas le voir dans sa prison de glace, il alerta tout le monde sauf Heero de la disparition de Duo. Devant le spectacle de la glace seule sans son prisonnier, tout le monde se demanda où pouvait bien être passer le corps. On leur avait bien dit que la glace ne pouvait être brisée, et la elle avait fondu laissant juste le passage du corps. Même durant le transport qui pourtant se faisait dans des conditions de haute chaleur, n'avait pas fait fondre la glace. Et là plus de corps, Réléna voulut allez prévenir le japonais de la disparition du corps, même si cela devait à nouveau le briser. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande quand elle vit 2 corps enlacés dans la chambre qu'avait investi Heero. Elle appela doucement les autres pour qu'ils voient le tableau matinal que leur offraient les 2 opposés. La vie et la mort s'étaient à nouveau retrouvées. Ils les laissèrent profiter de leur moment de tranquillité et allèrent investir la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Heero s'était réveillé à l'intrusion de Réléna dans la chambre, mais avait continué de faire celui qui dormait, il ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant. Une fois tout le monde parti, il contempla son ange. Il était si beau quand il dormait, si paisible. C'était différent de la guerre, plus d'une fois il avait été réveillé par un cauchemar que le natté faisait, mais jamais il n'avait été le réveiller pour le consoler, le rassurer, malgré ses envies de le faire, au début parce qu'il était un soldat et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir et ensuite, parce qu'il ne voyait plus que Shin seul lui l'importait. Alors pas une fois il n'avait prêté attention à ce qui pouvait empêcher de dormir son ange, mais à chaque fois le réveil était le même, Duo était paniqué de ce qu'il voyait, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait vécu l'enfer dans ses rêves. L'ancien soldat se promit que quand son aimé aurait retrouvé sa mémoire, il lui demanderai ce qu'étaient ses cauchemars. Duo se réveilla doucement sous une caresse qu'on lui offrait sur la joue, la première chose qu'il vit en réveillant, ce fut 2 grands yeux bleus cobalts dans lesquels il aurait bien aimé se noyer. Il ne savait pas qui était réellement le japonais, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait rester dans ses bras, il se sentait à sa place. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Heero pour garder sa chaleur prêt de lui. Heero était stupéfait de ce geste, son Duo, son démon qui se collait à lui, et cela sans qu'il se souvienne de lui. Voyant l'heure avancé sur le réveil, Heero décida qu'il était tant de se lever et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il commença doucement à s'écarter de son ange pour sortir du lit.

Duo affolé : Où vas tu ?  
Heero calme et tendre : Je vais juste prendre mon petit déjeuner et te ramener le tien, je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à voir les autres pour le moment. Il vaut mieux y aller en douceur, reste dormir, ici. D'accord ?

L'ancien pilote du Deathscyth affirma d'un geste de la tête et laissa partir son protecteur à contre cœur. Heero descendit à la cuisine et y trouva tout le monde, bien qu'ils avaient tous le sourire, lui ne l'avait pas. Il s'installa après avoir prit une tasse de café et ne regarda personne en face.

Wufei : Tu l'as enfin retrouvé ton démon.  
Heero toujours la tête baissé : Il ne se souvient de rien, pas même de la guerre.

Cette nouvelle stupéfia tout le monde, ils ne pensaient pas que quelque chose pouvait encore leur tomber dessus. Qu'avaient ils fait de si mal à part s'aimer pour que dès qu'ils se rapprochent, quelque chose les sépare encore. Certains à ce moment auraient bien voulu avoir leurs ailes pour aller dire ce qu'ils pensaient au vieux. D'autre s'inquiétait du comment allait se dérouler le reste.

Quatre : Il va falloir encore tout lui cacher alors.  
Heero : Non, je veux qu'il sache pour nous, de tout sur nous, la haut et ici. On a pas le droit de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Par contre, on ne lui dira pas qui il était pour nous la haut. Je … je ne veux pas qu'il pense certaines choses sur moi. Je ne suis même pas sur de moi, je ne veux pas le brusquer dans cette voix.  
Réléna : On dirait que les rôles se sont inversés.

Elle sortit sur cette parole qui en laissa plus d'un sur sa faim. Que voulait dire l'ange le plus coureur de jupon dans cette formule ? Heero finit sa tasse et prépara un petit déjeuner digne du Shinigami et lui apporta. Duo était toujours dans le lit, mais la chaleur qu'il cherchait était partie, et il ne put se rendormir. Il alla voir les tableaux ornant la chambre. Il les trouva plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Ceux du démon lui plaisaient plus que tous, il ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était ceux qui l'intriguait le plus, surtout quand il était en compagnie d'un ange aux yeux cobalts. Les mêmes yeux que son sauveur. Y avait il un lien entre l'ange et Heero ? Il vit une porte et l'ouvrit, dedans, il y avait d'autres tableaux, mais aussi de quoi peindre. Une envie lui vint de se mettre devant le chevalet et de peindre. Avec des gestes naturaux, il peignit. Heero revint dans la chambre, il paniqua un peu de ne pas voir l'ex-natté. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et vit une porte ouverte, il alla voir s'il n'y était pas, et la vision qu'il eut fit naître un sourire sur son visage fermé depuis si longtemps. Son ange, les cheveux libres et ondulés, peignant. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il sortit aussi doucement qu'il était entré, et laissa l'américain avec ses pinceaux, se promettant de revenir plus tard pour voir le travail achevé. Duo tout à sa tâche, n'avait pas ressentit l'intrusion d'Heero dans la pièce. Il peignait, cela lui procurait un sentiment de plénitude mais aussi de peine. La scène qu'il peignait lui transperçait le cœur. Il peignait l'ange et le démon qui étaient obligés de se séparer. Une force, plus grande que eux, ne voulait plus qu'ils puissent se voir. Mais en peignant cette force, il sentit que c'était fait pour une autre raison que celle que les 2 amants croyaient. (NdSyt : Ici le mot « amants » est dans son sens premier, c'est à dire, 2 personnes qui s'aiment et se sont avoués leur amour, ce n'est pas le sens Hentaï bande de pervers et de perverse.) Quand il finit enfin sa toile, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Duo n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. Il sortit de la pièce et trouva le plateau que lui avait laissé Heero sur le bureau. Il mangea un peu et bu le chocolat qui était devenu froid, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Une fois son repas avalé, il prit une douche bien chaude pour lui remettre les muscles en place. La séance de peinture lui avait donné quelques douleurs dans les bras. Une fois la douche finit, il retourna dans la chambre, une serviette sur les hanches (NdSyt : bave !) et se posta devant une armoire, ne sachant pas quoi mettre. Il opta en définitive par un t-shirt large noir et un pantalon non moulant noir aussi.(NdSyt : en gros style sac à patate :) ) Il n'avait pas envie de mettre quelque chose de serrer, il voulait se sentir à l'aise, et les vêtements qu'il avait choisis lui permettaient allègrement cela. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour sécher ses cheveux avec un sèche cheveux et se fit une natte qu'il noua avec un ruban de couleur améthyste. Tous ces gestes lui semblaient si normaux, si naturels, qu'il pensa qu'il devait sûrement le réalisé tout les jours. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées devant le miroir, il ne fit pas attention qu'Heero l'avait regardé faire avec un regard tendre et perdu aussi. Heero était parti de nouveau du temps où il était encore avec Shinigami. A l'époque, il nouait aussi ses cheveux de cette manière, mais quand Gabriel était avec lui, il ne restait pas très longtemps ainsi, l'ange adorait passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux couleur ébènes de son démon. Ils étaient aussi doux que la soie et ils sentaient bon le miel. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement, Heero s'approcha de Duo et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'américain et prit une mèche entre ses doigts. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Duo qui avait enfin vu Heero fut surpris du comportement de son sauveur. Dans son esprit, il pensa qu'avant, ils devaient sûrement être très liés tout les 2, pour qu'il agisse de cette façon. Duo rougit fortement à ce qui arrivait, il se ne voyait pas avec un homme, ni avec une femme d'ailleurs, mais de penser que son sauveur et lui avaient pu avoir eu une relation ensemble, ne sembla pas plus le choquer que ça. Cela lui paraissait même possible et normal. C'est vrai qu'il avait aimé se trouver dans les bras du japonais cette nuit. Il voulu poser la question au brun mais se retenait un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus.

Duo : Est ce qu'on était amant ?

Heero sorti de sa rêverie quand le natté posa sa question. Il le regarda surpris de la question, mais paniqué un peu. Il ne savait s'il devait répondre oui ou non. Il regarda alors l'américain dans les yeux et lui répondit doucement.

Heero : Non. Juste amis Duo. Nous sommes juste amis, rien d'autre.  
Duo : Ah !

Duo avait baissé le regard et fut un peu triste de la réponse, dans un sens il aurait voulu que la réponse soit positive. Mais il releva vite la tête pour ne pas attrister son sauveur.

Duo : Est ce que je peux aller voir les autres ?  
Heero : Bien sur, viens.

Il prit la main de son démon et ils descendirent ainsi dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait. Duo regarda toutes les personnes présentes, et bizarrement des noms lui revenait à l'esprit. Il s'approcha d'un petit blond qui s'était levé à son entrée. Il le prit dans ses bras et y pleura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de pleurer dans les bras de cette personne lui fit du bien. Quatre lui caressa le dos pour le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'américain pleurait dans ses bras alors qu'il n'aurait pas du le reconnaître. Une fois calmé, Duo put enfin s'exprimer.

Duo : Merci Quat-chan.

Ces mots étaient sortis de façon naturelle, surprenant tout le monde, même celui qui les avait prononcés. Sa mémoire n'était pas si défectueuse que ça. Il savait le nom de toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le brun avec une mèche se nommait Trowa, le chinois avec un air ronchon, c'était Wufei, le blond à ses cotés c'était Zechs ou Milliardo et la jeune fille se nommait Réléna. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes, et les désigna par leurs prénoms. Chacun répondit par un signe de la tête affirmatif. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu finalement. Mais cette scène blessa Heero plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Duo se souvenait du nom de tous, mais ne l'avait pas reconnu lui. Il n'était qu'un étranger aux yeux de son amour. Quatre lança un regard vers Heero, et ne put le garder longtemps. L'arabe voyait bien que le japonais était blessé par l'attitude de l'américain, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas fait volontairement, Duo avait blessé Heero en se rappelant de leur nom à eux mais pas de celui de l'ange de la vie. Duo s'approcha de Wufei et alla le taquiner un peu comme il en avait l'habitude et très vite tout rentra dans l'ordre. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, Duo avait vite retrouvé ses marques avec ses compagnons. Cela blessa encore plus le japonais qui sorti de la pièce et alla dans sa chambre à lui. Maintenant que Duo était revenu, il ne voulait plus lui imposer sa présence dans sa chambre. La journée ne déroula normalement pour tout le monde, si on peut dire puisque Duo était revenu, il avait refait tout ce qu'il faisait en temps normal. La seule qu'il ne fit pas, c'est d'aller voir le japonais. Pour une raison curieuse, il ne se rappelait comment il se comportait avec lui, comme si tout ce qui se rapportait à lui était oublié ou détruit. Quatre avait observé Duo toute la journée, et sa conclusion fut celle qu'il craignait le plus. Duo avait réussi à faire ce qu'il désirait, oublier Heero. Cela attrista beaucoup l'arabe qui aurait voulu que les 2 amoureux puissent se retrouver enfin. Déjà quand ils étaient la haut, il avait fallu longtemps à Shinigami pour qu'il arrive enfin à attraper Gabriel, ce dernier ne voulant jamais être seul avec le démon. Mais l'être noir ne s'était jamais décourager et sa persévérance avait été récompensée. Après les 2 êtres étaient difficilement séparables tellement ils tenaient à l'autre. Bien que tous les opposaient, ils n'en étaient que plus unis. Ils étaient le contraire de l'autre, mais rien que ça, ça les complémentaient. Le paradis n'avait pas connu de couple plus compatible que eux. Alors pourquoi les avoir séparés ? Aucun d'eux n'avaient mérité cela, pas plus que les 2 êtres opposés que eux. Tous les 7 avaient été renvoyés dans une époque de douleur et de souffrance. Et maintenant que tous le monde était ensemble, juste 2 âmes se morfondaient encore. C'était de l'injustice. (NdSyt : il nous fait Fei Fei maintenant Quatre :) ) A la fin de la journée, Duo retrouva Quatre dans la cuisine, pour l'aider à préparer le repas. (NdSyt : je sais, ils vivent au château, et ils font encore leur bouffe. Mais bon ils ont pas envie d'être une charge, alors ils vivaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas au château de Sank, même Réléna le fait c'est pour dire / NdWufei : Onna t'as besoin de mettre ça / NdSyt : bah vi pour que les lecteurs comprennent) Il avait besoin de calme tout d'un coup, et il avait le sentiment que l'arabe pourrait l'aider dans cette tache. Pendant que Quatre faisait une paella, Duo s'occupait du dessert, une tarte au chocolat. (NdSyt : trop bon surtout la pâte ) Le silence régnait dans la pièce, fait bien anormale quand le natté était quelque part. Quatre fut obligé de lancer la conversation pour savoir ce qui tracassait autant son ami, pour qu'il vienne faire de la cuisine. Encore une chose qu'ils avaient appris sur l'américain, une fois la guerre finie. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il cuisinait. Bien qu'au départ ils étaient un peu soupçonneux des talents culinaires de l'américain, ils furent obligés d'admettre qu'il savait parfaitement faire la cuisine.

Quatre : Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?  
Duo : Tous va bien Kitty Kat. Pourquoi ?  
Quatre : Tu cuisines.  
Duo : C'est interdit ?  
Quatre : Non mais quand tu cuisines, c'est que quelques chose ne va pas.

Duo arrêta de faire aussitôt ce qu'il faisait. La remarque de son ami l'avait prit sur le fait. Et c'est ça qui le perturbait. Il était amnésique sur beaucoup de chose, mais il avait réussi à reprendre son train de vie normal en l'espace de quelques heures. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et c'était ça qui le déboussolait.

Duo au bord des larmes : C'est ça qui n'est pas normal. Tout ce que je fais me paraît normal et logique. Pourquoi je me rappel de tant chose sur tout ça, mais que je suis incapable de me rappeler de ce que je faisait avec Heero. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là mais moi j'étais incapable de savoir qui il était. Alors que le simple de vous voir, et je sais comment vous vous appeler, vos surnoms, tout ce que je faisais avec vous. Mais lui, rien, le trou noir. Pourquoi ? Tu le sais toi Quatre.

Duo regardait le blond, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. L'arabe ne savait quoi répondre au natté.

Duo : Pourquoi je me sens si bien quand il est la, et une fois parti je me sens vide. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait eu quelques chose entre nous, et il m'a dit rien à part de l'amitié. Pourquoi ce simple mot m'a-t-il fait plus de mal que si on m'arrachait le cœur vivant. Même les pires tortures ne font pas si mal. Quatre, s'il te plait dis moi, quel était nos relations avec Heero avant tout ça.

Quatre était effondré devant la détresse de Duo. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire certaine chose. C'était à Heero de le faire. Mais au moins, il y avait une chose qu'il avait le droit de dire.

Quatre : Vous étiez amis, mais toi tu l'aimais. C'es pour ça que tu es parti. Parce que tu ne supportais plus de l'aimer sans retour. Tu es parti pour l'oublier lui, et tu as réussi on dirait.

Quatre prit son ami dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer à nouveau. Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi le natté était en larme la première fois. Heero lui avait brisé le cœur en ne lui disant pas qu'il l'aimait. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'américain ainsi, en lui mentant. Quatre calma Duo et ils se remirent à la cuisine sans un mot. Le soir au repas, Duo ne mangea pas. Il n'avait pas faim, alors il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre pour peindre. Heero non plus n'était pas venu manger. Il était resté dans sa chambre toute la journée allongée sur son lit à réfléchir sur un moyen de reconquérir Duo. Maintenant il avait compris que c'était Duo qu'il recherchait et non plus Shin. C'était Duo qui lui avait apporté une paix. Il avait fallu cette séparation pour qu'il en prenne conscience. Au salon, la joie n'était présente. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour leurs 2 compagnons. Quatre leur avait raconté l'épisode de la cuisine, et chacun espérait qu'Heero ne ferait pas le con trop longtemps, sinon ils perdraient sûrement 2 des leur. Une semaine passa ainsi, Duo reprenait ses marques avec tout le monde sauf avec Heero qu'il ne croisait que rarement. Le natté faisait souvent des cauchemars mais à chaque fois, une présence venait le rassurer. Il ne voyeur jamais la personne, mais il avait un doute sur l'identité de son sauveur. Heero, lui observait l'américain dans tout de qu'il faisait, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir agir comme avant avec les autres et pas avec lui, il voulait avant tout en apprendre plus, pour arriver à savoir quoi faire pour le satisfaire, une fois qu'il se déciderait à accomplir son plan. La nuit il allait voir son démon qui cauchemardait et le rassurait en lui parlant doucement sans jamais le réveiller. Un jour, alors que Duo était une fois de plus en train d'embêter le chinois pendant son entraînement, Heero lui proposa d'allez voir un film avec lui. Au début, l'américain n'était pas sur de vouloir y aller, mais il accepta quand même. Ils allèrent donc voir un film qui venait juste de sortir Harry Potter 4. (NdSyt : je sais il sort qu'en novembre, mais bon ) A la fin de la séance, Duo refaisait tout le film à lui tout seul en ajoutant quelque commentaire sur tel ou tel personnage.

Duo : Non mais quel conne cette Fleur, elle se croit la meilleur alors que c'est qu'une pimbêche. Le meilleur c'est Harry, quoique Drago est pas mal non plus, surtout qu'il est bien foutu, dommage qu'il soit dans le camp des méchants.

Heero le laissait parler et l'admirait. Il avait enfin l'impression de retrouver le luron de service qu'il aimait tant. Ils passèrent dans une allée où les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles. On aurait cru des plumes rousses tellement c'était beau. Duo avait arrêté de parler et contemplait le spectacle. L'ambiance avait quelque chose de magique et il ne voulait pas la gâcher. A un moment il s'arrêta et leva la tête pour mieux voir les feuilles tomber. Heero s'arrêta aussi et admira son démon. On aurait pu le confondre avec un ange, il était tellement beau. Une feuille tomba sur le front de Duo. Heero s'approcha doucement et lui enleva la feuille mais la garda à la main. Les 2 jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, cobalts contre améthystes. Les yeux du japonais détaillèrent le visage de l'américain. Ses yeux en premier qui ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses, puis son nez, enfin ses lèvres qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Duo gêné de tout ça, ferma les yeux et voulu continuer sa route, mais Heero l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

Heero : Duo !  
Duo : Merci pour le ciné Heero, c'était bien .  
Heero : Duo, je…  
Duo: Tu quoi?  
Heero : Aishite imasu Duo.  
Duo : Heero, je… pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un humain. Toi tu es la réincarnation d'un ange. Ce n'est pas logique. C'est un ange que tu devrais aimer, comme Réléna par exemple.

Ils avaient révélé la vérité à Duo pendant la semaine et il ne l'avait pas mal prit, de même pour son rôle dans la guerre. Mais aucun ne lui révéla qui il était réellement comme l'avait voulu le japonais.

Heero : Il n'y a pas de logique dans l'amour Duo, je t'aime et c'est le plus important.

Sur cette parole, il s'approcha du natté et posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant que son amour lui répondrait. Duo n'attendit pas longtemps pour répondre par un baiser tendre et passionné. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien ange de la vie, pendant que ce dernier passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils entrouvèrent en même temps leur bouche et leur langues se rejoignirent pour un ballet millénaire. Aucun des 2 ne cherchait à dominer l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Duo admira les yeux brillants d'amour d'Heero.

Duo : T'en a mis du temps à me retrouver Gab. Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Heero surpris d'entendre le natté l'appeler par son nom angélique, eu du mal à revenir à sur terre.

Heero : Sh… Shin ?  
Duo: Le seul et unique. Tu as finis pas la tenir cette promesse.

Duo lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, baiser auquel Heero répondit avec la même ferveur. Aucun des 2 ne fit attention au changement qui s'opérait dans leur dos. En effet des magnifiques ailes blanches faisaient leur apparition derrière Heero alors que de terrifiantes ailes noires se déployaient derrière Duo. A bout de souffle après ce baiser les 2 amoureux s'écartèrent à nouveau mais restèrent à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Heero : Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Duo : Je voulais que ça soit toi qui me prenne. Et non moi comme la première fois. I love you Heero Gabriel Yuy. Et ça depuis le début des temps.  
Heero : Charmeur jusqu'au bout, tu n'as pas changé.  
Duo : Toi non plus, et pi c'est ce qui te plait chez moi.  
Voix : C'est pas trop tôt vous 2, depuis le temps.

Un être ailé descendit prêt du couple.

Duo : Rhada, va retrouver Adonis, et fiche nous la paix, archange de mes fesses.  
Rhadamanthe : Merci de l'accueil.  
Heero : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Rhadamanthe ?  
Duo : La même chose que quand on était la haut. Il nous surveille et raconte tous au vieux.  
Heero : C'est lui qui nous a dénoncer ?  
Rhadamanthe : Shin retient le, je veux pas mourir moi.  
Duo : Heero, pas besoin de le tuer, il n'a fait qu'obéir. Même sans lui, le vieux croûton savait tous ce qu'on faisait depuis le début.  
Heero : S'il savait tous pourquoi, nous avoir laisser autant de temps ensemble.  
Rhadamanthe : Va s'avoir.  
Duo : On dit que Lucifer est sadique, mais le vieux est pas mieux. Bon va la retrouver ton ange, et garde sous verrou, on serra enfin tranquille.

Sans un mot de plus, l'archange parti retrouvé son (sa) bien aimé(e). (NdSyt : ça dépend comment vous le prenez, les anges ont pas vraiment de genre, et pi Réléna jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est une fille non)

Heero : Tu savais que Adonis avait un faible pour lui ?  
Duo : Oui, a-t-on avis comment j'ai fait pour arriver la haut sans me faire prendre, alors que c'est Rhadamanthe qui surveille l'entrée. Je lui rapportais des infos sur Adonis et je pouvais venir.  
Heero : Eh bah, tu était vraiment prêt à tout pour monter toi.  
Duo : Prêt à tout pour t'avoir même affronter Lucifer s'il le fallait. Quoique il m'a bien fait mal le salaud, quand on a été séparé.  
Heero : Les tableaux sur l'enfer ?  
Duo : Oui.  
Heero : Tu me raconteras ?  
Duo : Un jour, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te rendre.

Il posa sa main sur œil droit, l'enleva doucement et l'accrocha à l'oreille de l'ange. Heero retira sa croix et la passa autour du cou du démon. Ils étaient à nouveaux ensemble et pour l'éternité cette fois. A la villa tout le monde fut surpris de récupérer leurs ailes et de voir un archange débouler pour embrasser Réléna. Cette dernière ne ce fit pas prier pour y répondre. La haut, un vieil homme regardait ce qui passait avec un regard doux et protecteur. Ses anges pouvaient enfin avoir droit au bonheur qu'ils méritaient tous après avoir vaincu tous les obstacles qui leur avaient imposés. Maintenant leurs vies leurs appartenaient, mais ils devront garder un œil sur les humains pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas leurs bêtises, car à eux 8, ils étaient les gardiens de l'humanités.

OWARI (pour de vrai)

_Réléna : Au secours Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
Un bonbon rose qui appelle à l'aide qui passe …  
Rhadamanthe : Mon ange, je t'aime !  
Poursuivis par un wyvern qui a fumé le One-Shot…  
Kanon : Me quitte pas !  
Poursuivis lui-même par un dragon des mers bourré…  
Dark Polaris : Kanon, reviens j'ai les mêmes à la maison !  
Poursuivis à son tour par une Darky en chaleur…  
Folken : Dark mon amour !  
Poursuivis elle-même par un zozio noir qui à voler trop haut et qui s'est pris une branche sur le crâne.  
Syt : Une aspirine please ! -.-  
Benoit : Tiens Déesse.  
Syt prenant le verre : Merci. J'aurai du savoir que si j'en prenais un, les autres se ramèneraient.  
Petite Voix : T'as qu'à pas être aussi cinglé !  
Syt : Toi t'es morte . Tu m'as trop pris la tête.  
TCHUNK TCHUNK BAM  
Duo : Euh tu l'as envoyé où ?  
Syt : Elle est partie faire un petit coucou à son copain en enfer. Bah quoi, Shinigami sert à envoyer qui je veux où je veux (Shinigami : fusil à pompe à une main)  
En enfer  
Petite Voix : je suis où ?  
Azraël le démon : Coucou chérie :D  
Petite Voix : Au secooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssss !  
Sur terre  
Syt : bon sinon vous en pensez quoi ?  
__Duo : bah c'est sympas, on souffre pas trop.  
Heero : Parle pour toi, moi j'ai vécu un enfer.  
Duo : Mon Hee-chan :)  
Ils disparaissent et le reste est une histoire de drap.  
__Sword : Non tu vas pas allez voir, tu reste ici.  
Syt : bouh pas drôle. Bon petit bonus en plus, une scène que je n'ai pas pu caser dans l'OS. Elle se déroule avant que Duo ne parte._

Un matin, Duo se levant avant tous le monde, va prendre son petit déjeuner et trouve Réléna pas très réveillée devant une tasse de café.  
Duo : 'lut princesse. Passer une bonne soirée ?  
Réléna la tête dans le cul : Je viens juste de rentrée.  
Duo : T'as fait la fête toute la nuit ?  
Réléna : Si on veut, partouze à 8.

Elle finit sa tasse et part se coucher laissant un Duo ahurie devant cette nouvelle. Il ne fut réveillé de sa torpeur que par l'arrivée de Quatre.

_Syt : Quoi, personne n'a jamais imaginé que Réléna pourrait être une vrai libertine non ?  
Wufei : Non pas vraiment, il y a que toi pour sortir ce genre de connerie.  
Syt : Mici. Bon laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si ça vous à plus avec votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre. Bye à dans mes prochaines fics._


End file.
